


Hedonist

by marny_h96



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marny_h96/pseuds/marny_h96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as comment fic for a prompt in a meme</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for a prompt in a meme

"Did Bed Bath & Beyond have a silk fabric sale or something?" Oded asks, grinning brightly. He's lying on silk sheets on their bed, a silk scarf covering his eyes, his wrists tied to the bedposts with silk rope. Apparently his lover's in a special mood tonight and Oded wonders what else Billy has planned.

"And for that, agabi, I should leave you like this and find a willing boy at the club," Billy replies but he's smiling. "Someone who appreciates my efforts." He takes the paint brush and the box with the chocolate body paint, and begins to generously cover his lover's arms with it.

"Like you'll find someone more willing and more appreciative than me," Oded replies haughtily, "but go ahead and... oh, is that chocolate?"

Billy chuckles. "Chocolate body paint. I would have preferred real chocolate but I didn't want to risk that you get burned. You're not that much into pain, agabi." Finished with Oded's arms, Billy starts to apply the body paint onto his lover's chest, slowly moving down to his stomach.

Billy is meticulous and Oded squirms the longer the paint brush moves over his body. It's a strange sensation but not an unpleasant one. "Billy," he moans, "please... you're driving me crazy..."


End file.
